


In Good Hands

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to make sure Crowley's taking good care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

Gabriel's hands are careful on Anna's skin, like he's afraid to break her. He shouldn't, he's the one who _made_ that skin, he knows how strong it is behind its deceiving softness, but he can't help worrying. He has to make sure she's okay, has to make sure that demon's taking good care of her.

Crowley is kissing Anna's delicate belly and she throws her head back on Gabriel's shoulder. She grips Gabriel's steadying hand on her hip and moans lightly as the archangel delicately caresses one of her breasts. She is so beautiful like that, surrendering to their touches, lost in the feeling of skin against her skin, of lips on her sensitive body.

The archangel looks down at the demon kneeling in front of Anna, worshiping her with his mouth. Crowley's tongue slides lower, all the way down to where Anna's warm and wet and welcoming. She's making strangled little noises of pleasure now. She lifts one of her perfect white legs on Crowley's shoulder, leans even more against Gabriel's chest. The archangel can't help but thrust a little against her, and she moans a name but it's not his, it's the name of the repentant demon kneeling on the floor.

Crowley stands up slowly, leaving soft little kisses on her stomach, on her chest, along her neck, before capturing her lips between his own. Anna's leg wraps around his waist and Crowley slowly enters her. She reaches behind her with one hand, grips Gabriel's side. Her other hand is on the demon's back, encouraging him to move.

Crowley starts carefully thrusting in her, shoving her with each push of his hips into the inhuman strength of Gabriel's body. The archangel holds Anna upright, caresses her. His hands brush against Crowley's before the demon reaches out, grabs Gabriel's arm for support.

Crowley's thrusting faster in her now, his eyes never leaving Anna's beautiful face. Gabriel wonders if he can see it too, how her grace is shining brighter every second. The archangel is thrusting back against Anna's flesh, wishing he could be inside her too, wishing he was the one who's name she was moaning with want and need and love. He feels it when she comes, feels it when her grace vibrates inside the body he gave her, and he lets his own orgasm take him, groaning, face buried in her hair.

He holds her against his chest as Crowley pounds in her once, twice more before he stills, deep inside her, moaning Anna's name as he comes at last. They are kissing again, slowly, tenderly, almost oblivious to Gabriel's presence.

The archangel looks at them and sighs. Anna was right, she has nothing to fear about Crowley. Gabriel has no idea how such a thing is even possible, but the demon clearly loves her. With a click of his fingers, his clothes are back on. He presses a soft kiss on Anna's neck, and she looks at him. They stare at each other and smile.

"I'll take good care of her." Crowley swears, and Gabriel just nods at him. If anything happens to Anna, anything at all, this demon will be extra crispy toast, responsible or not. With one last crooked smile, the archangel clicks his fingers and disappears.


End file.
